


loverboy

by jjhs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Biker Mark Lee, M/M, Making Out, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjhs/pseuds/jjhs
Summary: mark is like the sunshine, the moonlight, the twinkling stars, and everything in between. the earth, the sun, the universe, the gravity that holds you to earth, and the drugs that send you out of this world. hyuck realizes very quickly that mark is much more than just the guy who wins races.or, street racer/biker mark lee meets heir to the korean mafia lee donghyuck.





	loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> bahahaha hi im back with an 8000 word fic that i don't even know how or why or whatever i wrote. but i hope u enjoy 
> 
> biker mark lee ahhhhhhh the superm concept photos ahhhaifjlkfjk
> 
> this was based on/inspired by a video @hyuckios posted on twitter...jenna,,, thank u for the inspo
> 
> alternative title: i will always have you in my dreams (you will always have this part of me) from part of me by gold brother
> 
> haha hope u enjoy love liv

donghyuck wouldn’t call himself entitled, though his friends absolutely would, he just gets what he wants when he wants it. there’s not much to it, not much else to say about it. maybe it’s because his dad has never been stingy with money, opened his wallets for everything donghyuck has wanted (even if it was only because he wanted his son out of his way). 

so, no, donghyuck wouldn’t say he’s entitled or spoiled. he _knows_ who he is and the power he holds, one of the few perks of being the heir to the korean mafia. sure, there are plenty of downsides (like constantly having a target on your back), but the power is definitely a nice bonus.

how he ends up watching an illegal drag race, he doesn’t know exactly. his status definitely has something to do with the seats he got and the layer of protection he has on him. he hates that he can’t go anywhere without a dozen people on his six and twelve all the time, but he figures it’s better than dying.

park jisung is sitting next to him, along with lee jeno, both his childhood best friends and later his two favorite bodyguards. it makes him sick to his stomach, just a bit, that his own friends are trained to take a bullet for him, but the logistics and morality of the whole thing is for another time.

“it’s about to start,” jeno informs him, eyes trained on the cars in front of them. there’s a variety of cars, all expensive as hell and many of them shiny and new. hyuck is addicted to the gleam, the way they seem to shimmer under the streetlights.

the countdown starts, the notorious huang renjun standing there with the flags signaling when to start. he holds the black and white checkered flag, in the center of the start line. he waves it once, twice, and then he’s waving the green flag that means go.

the sound rubber on pavement, engines rumbling, screaming from the fans. it’s indescribable and hyuck never wants it to end. he turns his attention to his phone, where the livestream from the drone in the sky is tracking the race.

there are two cars fighting for first place, both dangerously close to outdoing each other. the yellow lamborghini is just a bit ahead of the black ferrari, barely keeping ahold of the lead as they make a sharp left turn. 

hyuck is facistanted, eyes never leaving the screen, not until jeno is telling him to look up.

hyuck’s neck snaps up and he watches as the black ferrari passes through the finish line and renjun is waving the blue winning flag. the yellow lamborghini follows, coming to a stop from it’s 120 mph slowly.

“holy shit,” hyuck murmurs, eyes wide. 

jeno looks at him and laughs. “what?”

“that was crazy. like...just...crazy.”

“oh, you so need to get out of your house more,” jeno pats hyuck’s shoulder and then stands up. “c’mon, we have people to talk to before we have to get you home before your curfew.”

hyuck follows jeno, jisung trailing behind both of them. jeno walks straight to renjun, grabbing him by the face and planting a kiss on his lips. renjun smiles into the kiss before deepening it, not giving a fuck that there are other people around who would rather _not_ watch them make out.

thus where _notorious huang renjun_ comes from. hyuck gags and steps away from the two, content with just watching his surroundings; he feels like a child on christmas.

another downside to being the heir to the korean mafia, leaving the house is rare, so outings like this are much appreciated.

he’s barely turned his head when his eyes land on the winner of the race. he’s leaning against his ferrari, black hair slicked back, bandana over the lower half of his face, arms crossed over his chest as people chat with him.

he looks really fucking hot from where hyuck is standing and hyuck doesn’t like how his heart skips a beat. 

“who is that?” hyuck asks jisung, looking up at the younger.

“who?” jisung asks, eyebrows furrowed. 

“him. the guy in the red bandana—“ hyuck turns back to where the guy was and tilts his head to the side when the space once occupied is empty.

“i don’t see anyone, donghyuck.” jisung is thoroughly confused and so is hyuck.

“he was just there…”

jisung shrugs his shoulders. “i’m going to go talk to jaemin.”

hyuck wiggles his eyebrows. “oooooh.”

“don’t be like that,” jisung elbows hyuck. “he’s just a friend.”

“just a friend you make out with in his car,” hyuck says with a smirk and jisung rolls his eyes.

“i’ll be back soon. don’t die, your dad would kill me.” 

jisung walks off and hyuck is alone again. this. this feel like freedom, just for a moment. not that in any way, shape, or form is he free. not with another dozen bodyguards watching him.

they’re shuffling back to his black svu around midnight and hyuck is whining the entire way home. he wouldn’t say he’s a brat, either, though he wouldn’t exactly refute the fact either.

he winds up laying in bed by 1 a.m., bodyguard standing at his closed door, and father nowhere to be seen. he hates that he’s more glad when he doesn’t have to talk to his father, or see him at all in fact. he wouldn’t say it’s his fault exactly, although he doesn’t help the situation either.

hyuck blames that they just don’t have much in common. his dad is work focused, always working, and contemplating who should die next in order to advance his status. hyuck is much more of a “let’s eat 300 dollar italian food at 3 am” kind of guy. you can see the difference and infer the many arguments they get into.

⋆

why hyuck is back on the streets, with a hoodie on, and zhong chenle saddled up next to him, he doesn’t know whatsoever.

chenle is his best friend—well, his only friend that wouldn’t risk their life for him—and, they rarely see each other anymore as chenle’s path diverges from hyuck’s.

chenle is a student at their seoul national uni, and bright one at that. so, he spends most of his time studying and hanging out with his on campus friends rather than finding himself in the depths of hyuck’s dark world. though, it is nice to see such a bright person like hyuck shine even with all the bitterness that comes with his life.

“you didn’t have to come,” hyuck mentions for the nth time, biting on his lip. “it probably isn’t safe for you.” hyuck has never doubted his security, but chenle’s is a much different story.

“i’m fine,” chenle mumbles, hands intertwining their fingers. “see, fine. stop worrying and watch the race, please.”

hyuck finds his eyes trained on the same black ferrari from a week ago, biting his lip hard when he watches him cross the finish line in first place again. chenle is talking to him, but hyuck can’t tear his eyes away from the guy who steps out of the car. 

he looks _good_. like, unrealistically good. hyuck would never admit it aloud, but his mouth goes dry at the sight of the driver opening the hood of his car and looking at it, leaning on his arms and putting his muscles on full display.

“oh, god, you’re literally drooling,” chenle’s nose twists up in disgust. “you should just go talk to him.”

hyuck shrugs his shoulders, trying his best to play it off. “nah. not into guys who get off on adrenaline rushes. i have enough of those in my life.”

chenle rolls his eyes. “is lee donghyuck, _the mr. lee donghyuck_, could have anyone he desired, has to reject guys in gas stations of all places, mr. lee donghyuck feeling insecure?”

“no!” hyuck flushes pink when he realizes how whiny he sounds. “no,” he says, voice more level, “no. i mean what i said.”

“right.” chenle lets the situation go as he follows jisung like a puppy when he walks toward jaemin. 

hyuck finds himself standing alone again as his friends talk to their respective boyfriends. hyuck’s eyes wander and land on ferrari guy _again_. hyuck doesn’t know what it is about him, but he can’t stop from checking him out. 

the guy shuts the hood of his car and looks up, making direct eye contact with hyuck and making him want to die inside a little. hyuck immediately tears his eyes away from the other, running to jeno and asking him to leave.

his timing is poor, made clear by renjun who scoffs, but jeno nods and bids renjun a soft goodbye with a kiss on the cheek and the promise of seeing him at home tomorrow. jeno grabs jisung and chenle and they all make their way to hyuck’s car. 

hyuck feels eyes boring into his back, burning holes, and when he turns his head just a bit, he meets the mysterious guy’s eyes again, before he climbs into his ferrari and speeds off, not sparing hyuck a second glance.

⋆

hyuck isn’t a brat. he’ll deny the fact until the day he dies. but, he did find himself begging jeno and jisung to take him to the street race even after they said no because of the circumstances (such that A. hyuck’s life has been threatened twice in two days B. his day explicitly said no). and, now here is sitting with his phone in his lap and a hat covering his ears.

there’s so many people surrounding him, he feels like he’s suffocating. and, for once, the people around him aren’t paid to keep him alive. instead, they’re all here to watch. he doesn’t know how he feels about the situation.

he will go as far as calling himself a badass, even though jeno and jisung are sitting next to him, looking rather on edge. he won’t go as far as calling himself a good person, because he really should know better than to force his friends to do this. 

it’s not a surprise when the guy in the black ferrari crosses the finish line first. what is a surprise is when he steps out of his car, bandana over his face and leather jacket on, and relishes in the applause that comes his way. 

hyuck swears, swears on the porsche his dad bought him for his sixteenth birthday, that mark makes eye contact with him and holds it, even as the cheers go on around him. he swears mark gives him a second glance, stops for just a moment to look at hyuck like he truly means it, before slipping into his car and driving away.

hyuck sits there for just a few seconds before jeno and jisung are shuffling him into the car with bulletproof windows. hyuck is maybe twenty seconds from the venue of the race when he hears gunshots. he doesn’t miss the way jeno fights the urge to pick up his phone and call renjun as he speeds hyuck home. he doesn’t miss the way jisung trembles as his mind comes up with the worst thoughts.

hyuck swallows hard.

⋆

he hears jisung and jeno talking when they think he doesn’t hear them late at night. he’s tiptoed out of his room, down to the kitchen where the two of them are standing with other bodyguards, all chatting with each other.

“the shots were meant for donghyuck,” jeno mumbles. “god, they came to that race to kill him.”

there are murmurs throughout the kitchen, mostly of discontent and some even of fear. hyuck’s stomach drops and his head spins at the news.

it’s not that the news that he is a walking death magnet is exactly, well, new, just rather he hasn’t had such a close experience. he’s had some, though. like the “accidental” car crash, the “accidental” house fire, the “accidental” drink poisoning. he’s come close, but it feels like this time hit way closer to home than he thought possible. and, he doesn’t know why.

⋆

hyuck decides to give jisung and jeno some peace of mind, sticking to adventures that include going to the end of the driveway for the mail and sitting in his backyard to do his homework. it doesn’t seem right to put them in situations where not only his life is on the line, but theirs too.

his dad doesn’t exactly have a good reputation when it comes to kindness and forgiveness. and hyuck doesn’t doubts that his dad would be extra unforgiving to the people who let his heir get killed. 

so, he sticks to his mundane tasks that drive him really fucking insane.

⋆

he gives up on mundane tasks after a week and a half. he calls up chenle and asks him to come with him to another race.

jeno and jisung give him incredulous looks when he asks to go. 

“can’t you just, like, watch a movie about drag racing instead?” jisung sighs.

“i tried to be boring,” hyuck complains, “but it was so goddamn boring, i was close to ripping my own ears off my head.”

“that’s a new one,” jeno grumbles, already grabbing his coat and keys from the hook.

that’s how they end up sitting in the same seats as the last few times. jeno and jisung seem to be more at ease than the last time and chenle is oblivious to hyuck’s own nerves. not just about the possible shooting thing, but also the black ferrari thing. 

they end up on the course, with jeno and renjun sucking face, and jaemin and jisung doing the same. leaving hyuck and chenle alone with each other was jeno and jisung’s second mistake. their first mistake was bringing hyuck at all.

“can you just go talk to him? i’m sick of you eye fu—”

“language,” jeno reprimands, not even looking away from his conversation with renjun.

chenle sighs. “hyuck, just go talk to him.”

“why?” hyuck raises an eyebrow.

“because it’s fucki—fudging gross standing here and watching you drool over him.”

hyuck shrugs. “maybe i want him to come to me.”

“you say that like he would even give you the time of day.” chenle snorts and checks the time on his phone. 

“you say that like i couldn’t have him on his knees in a matter of seconds,” hyuck quirks an eyebrow, pursing his lips. 

chenle laughs at this. “him?” chenle looks over to the guy, eyeing the way he stands there, not bothering to speak, not bothering to do anything as others try to engage with him. “never. not in a million years.”

hyuck is never one to pass up A. a good time to make a bet, B. talk to a hot guy, and C. prove chenle incredibly and ridiculously wrong. “wanna bet?”

chenle looks at him at the mention of a bet. “how much?”

“well, i’m feeling pretty confident. 5 million won.”

chenle smirks at him. “oh, you’re so on.” they shake on it and hyuck gives himself a moment before he’s walking over to mark with his pretty little smile on.

hyuck approaches the black haired guy, holding out his hand. “hi, i’m donghyuck. hyuck, if you will.”

the guy barely blinks. “mark.” he looks at hyuck’s hand uninterested. hyuck finally lowers his hand, taking the rejection with a pinch of salt.

“you are really good at this,” hyuck compliments and the guy—mark—just nods.

“thanks.”

“i was just wondering,” hyuck leans in close, “if you wanted to get a drink with me to celebrate.”

the silence makes hyuck feel good, like he’s knocked the breath out of mark like usual, and he’s so busy planning what he’s going to do with his victory money that he almost misses mark’s, “no thanks.”

he tilts his head to the side. “what?”

“no thanks. i’m fine.”

it takes hyuck a moment to accept the rejection, mind unable to comprehend the word _no_.

“did...did you just say _no_?”

mark chuckles harshly. “wow, you just can’t wrap your head around it, can you?”

hyuck feels...confused. “well, why the fuck not?”

he hates the way his voice climbs an octave and how he instinctively crosses his arms, foot stomping on the floor, and lips forming somewhat of a pout.

“i don’t get involved with self-entitled brats.” mark doesn’t offer anymore, voice attesting to how uninterested he is.

“you fucking asshole,” hyuck curses, stomping his foot again. 

mark looks at him, completely uninterested. he finally decides to speak, walking closer to hyuck and pulling him to his chest by his own shirt. they’re so close, hyuck can feel mark’s breath on his neck. “exactly,” mark whispers, straight into his ear, making hyuck shiver against him.

⋆

he’s laying in his bed, mark still on his mind. in fact, he can’t get him off his mind. hasn’t been able to since mark got into his car and drove away earlier in the night.

jeno is the guard standing outside his door tonight, and he can’t help himself for getting out of bed and opening his door, being greeted by jeno’s sweet face.

“hyuck? are you okay?” jeno looks concerned and hyuck sighs.

“can i talk to you?” hyuck rubs his eyes, sleep deprivation settling in, “friend to friend, not gaurdee to guarder?”

“i don't think gaurdee is a word,” jeno sighs, “but, sure.”

jeno follows hyuck back into his bedroom and shuts the door. hyuck and jeno get comfortably situated on hyuck’s couch. 

“what’s up?” jeno asks, looking even more tired than hyuck.

“this is going to be a weird question.and, you can’t say anything to anyone. can’t say anything to my dad.”

“okay.”

“swear on your life,” hyuck asks with puppy dog eyes.

“i swear on my life that anything you tell me here will never be repeated.” jeno crosses his heart and hyuck trusts his word, should trust his word considering he’s supposed to keep hyuck from dying.

“what do you know about mark?”

“mark?” jeno sounds like he doesn't know who mark is at all.

“he’s the guy who drives the ferrari,” hyuck offers, “black hair and red bandana.”

jeno takes a moment before it all registers. “ohhh, mark lee. right.”

“yeah,” hyuck shrugs to seem more casual though he doesn’t know.

“i don’t know much,” jeno rubs his temples, exhaustion ringing clear. “he races independently, unlike jaemin who races for your dad. what i do know is that you shouldn’t get involved with him.”

hyuck raises his eyebrows at this. unlike most people, jeno has never felt inclined to advise hyuck when it came to his love life. hyuck has never felt inclined to advise jeno when it came to his. they have a mutual understanding.

“why not?”

“because your father would never approve,” jeno sighs. “because it’s not safe for anyone.”

“fuck my father,” hyuck scoffs, but doesn’t argue jeno’s second point, mostly because he can’t. 

jeno chuckles at this. “i can drink to that.”

“all i have in here is sweet tea,” hyuck mumbles but walks to his dresser and hands it over. “arizona, your favorite.”

jeno smiles softly. “thank you, donghyuck. i’ll keep this in mind the next time i want to strangle you for dragging me out of the house.”

⋆

in his defense, jisung mentioned the party first. truly, it had not been hyuck’s own idea. it really all falls on jisung. though, he was the one who dragged jeno and jisung along with him, even when the two of them did not want to go one bit.

though, they don’t seem so mad about it now that they’re dancing with their respective boyfriends. or, that could be the alcohol in hyuck’s brain trying to rationalize the whole situation.

hyuck has come to realize in a very short amount of time that being alone might be the life he’s destined to live. he doesn’t have many friends that aren’t being paid, doesn’t have a boyfriend or girlfriend and will probably never have one. he’s grown accustomed to dancing alone, eating alone, sleeping alone. even when jeno and jisung are there, they aren’t really there. they aren’t there to be his friends, they’re there to protect his life.

he doesn’t get another second to contemplate his impending future when a body slides up next to him, hands on his hips and mouth on his neck. he doesn’t immediately reject the person, doesn’t find himself pushing them off and finding jeno to beat the shit out of him. 

he spins around and his throat dries when he realizes the person next to him is mark lee in the flesh. he looks exceptionally good, hair slicked back and classic red bandana around his neck. hyuck doesn’t speak and mark doesn’t make any effort to do so either. 

hyuck’s hands find their way to mark’s neck, pulling him in closer. the room is dark, but hyuck can see mark clearly. can see all of mark. the way his skin glistens, the way his lips are painted cherry red, eyelashes coated with mascara, eyelids sparkling from the eyeshadow. mark is fucking beautiful, beautiful in a way that makes hyuck’s knees buckle.

they find a rhythm easily, bodies working together to the beat of the song. the rest of the party is bouncing around them, but all hyuck can do is focus on the way mark feels against him. mark’s hands on his hips, his lips on his neck. 

he doesn’t know why, but he leans in, forehead pressing against mark’s. they make eye contact and for just a moment, hyuck forgets where they are, forgets the circumstances, the reasons they’re even there. his eyes trail to mark’s lips and mark is closing the space between them.

mark tastes like mint and smells distinctly like laundry detergent. hyuck swipes his tongue across mark’s bottom lip and then touches the tip of his tongue to mark’s. there’s not a fight for dominance, as mark gives in easily. he lets hyuck do whatever he pleases, let’s him rip the bandana off his neck just to leave hickies in the wake. 

they’re stumbling toward a bedroom before the two of them can even comprehend that they’re moving. hyuck pushes mark into the room and then against the closed door. he steps back to really look at mark and then he pounces on him, lips finding the sweet spot on mark’s neck that makes him moan out.

mark grabs hyuck’s hips and spins them around, pinning hyuck to the door and kissing his jaw. hyuck’s hands wander to mark’s hair. they’re both panting, each other’s body heat suddenly becoming too much. mark leaves a hickey on hyuck’s collarbone and then meets his lips again.

hyuck doesn’t want the moment to stop, ever. but, mark is pulling away from him far too quick. 

“it was nice seeing you, donghyuck,” mark says, walking to a mirror in the room and fixing the pieces of hair hyuck pulled out of place. “but, i have to go.”

hyuck is staring at him wide-eyed and eyebrows furrowed. “wha—why?”

mark smiles, lips spit slicked and red and swollen, red lipstick smeared around his face. “some of us have to work a day job. you probably don’t know what that means, though.”

hyuck goes to argue, but mark is slipping out of the door before he gets a chance to respond, to even think. 

hyuck feels something he hasn’t felt in a long time. 

_disappointment._

it settles in the pit of his stomach, making him want to punch something, or someone, in the face. he forgot what disappointment felt like, how it bloomed like flowers in the spring and covered his entire body. he touches his lips and when he pulls his fingers away, mark lee’s lipstick is staining his skin. his heartbeat is settling, but his racing thoughts aren’t.

⋆

he’s sitting in the passenger seat as jisung drives, very poorly at that, eyes shut and head pressed against the cool window. he’s freezing, a result of a broken car heater, and he slides his hands into his pants pockets to keep warm.

his fingers slide across a piece of paper and he slowly pulls it out of his pocket. 

it’s a corner of a piece of notebook paper, crinkled and smudged, but legible. on it has a phone number and the initials that hyuck knows so clearly.

_m.l._

⋆

donghyuck doesn’t know much, apparently. because how he ends up smiling at the screen of his phone while mark sends him a text message, he doesn’t know.

**donghyuck 12:55 am**  
so when are we going on a date? you kinda felt me up already, we skipped a step

**mark 12:55 am**  
i like doing things unconventionally 

**donghyuck 12:56 am**  
me too  
i still want dinner though  
people can’t just make out with me for free  
doesn’t seem right

**mark 12:56 am**  
you’re right. you’re too pretty. dinner tomorrow at 7pm? i’ll pick you up.

**donghyuck 12:56 am**  
sounds good to me

**mark 12:57 am**  
good. see you then. goodnight, donghyuck.

**donghyuck 12:57 am**  
goodnight, mark.

⋆

mark looks really fucking good, per usual, and donghyuck feels weak at the knees and his tummy feels all twisty and turny.

only mark lee would pull up to donghyck’s house in a black harley with a bandana wrapped around the lower half of his face and mascara on those lashes of his. he’s in white washed jeans, graphic tea, and of course his classic leather jacket.

“donghyuck,” mark greets, lowering his bandana and grinning. he’s cute and hot, and hyuck really has no idea how he does it. “you look good.”

hyuck admits that he went out of his way for this date. dressed in his favorite red and white plaid mini skirt and white crop-top with frill at the ends. he’s shivering, clearly not having taken the weather into consideration. in his defense, he was too busy trying to find a way to keep his father out of the house.

hyuck doesn’t miss the way mark licks his lips when he stares at his thighs just a little too long. 

“you’re freezing cold,” mark comments. he parks his bike and slides off. he easily slips his jacket off and offers it to hyuck. 

“my house is right there, i can literally go and grab a jacket.” hyuck raises an eyebrow and mark smiles.

“but you haven’t,” mark tosses his jacket to hyuck who catches it. “c’mon, i don’t have all night, loverboy.”

hyuck hopes the chilly air is a good enough scapegoat for why his cheeks turn bright red. he puts mark’s jacket on and it feels...warm. but, not exactly warm like the kind of warm you expect when you slide a coat on your arms in the freezing cold. the warm that’s a relief, that makes your heart slow, that makes your stomach settle, and your head stop spinning.

mark takes hyuck’s hand and leads him to his bike. mark gets on first and then reaches around to lend a hand to hyuck. mark sets his only helmet on hyuck’s head and giggles when it’s a little too big for him. he adjusts it the best he can before starting up and taking off.

hyuck curses himself for wearing a skirt, but it’s not like he expected mark to show up with a motorcycles. he holds onto mark’s stomach, face resting on his shoulder. it feels like they’ve done this a million times, like they can do it a million more.

mark pulls into a parking lot and parks, waiting for hyuck to get off before doing so. he grabs hyuck’s hand and leads him inside, clearly not listening to the sign that reads “please wait to be seated.” instead, he sits down at a booth and grins when a waiter comes by.

“mark,” the server greets with a small smile. “what can i get started for you guys?”

“hi, jaehyun,” mark says back. “iced tea, please.”

jaehyun looks to hyuck. “and, you?”

“water,” hyuck swallows, eyes unable to leave jaehyun’s face. jaehyun is god-like and he doesn’t even seem to realize it.

“great. i’ll go get those for you guys. mark knows the entire menu by name, so, i’m sure he can just name something for you.” jaehyun walks to the kitchen, away from the already deserted restaurant, and leaves the two fo them. 

“come here often?” hyuck teases, fingers running over a piece of salt he found on the table. 

mark shrugs, looking right at hyuck. “i suppose so. could call it my second home.”

hyuck nods, chewing on his bottom lip, leg bouncing out of anxiety. “so, are you going to tell me what’s on the menu, or am i just gonna have to order by taking a shot in the dark.”

mark laughs and hyuck wants to hear it for the rest of his fucking life. he wants to wake up to mark’s laugh, go to sleep to mark’s laugh, spin around and create a new world where you can only hear mark’s laugh.

“well, what do you like to eat?” 

they go off on a tangent, talking about foods and drinks and somehow music and then life. they get interrupted when jaehyun brings out their drinks, but fall back into conversation after he leaves. they don’t order anything to eat, too lost in each other.

time flies by so fast and hyuck gets whiplash. but, every moment he spends with mark he feels himself fall harder and harder.

mark is like the sunshine, the moonlight, the twinkling stars, and everything in between. the earth, the sun, the universe, the gravity that holds you to earth, and the drugs that send you out of this world. hyuck realizes very quickly that mark is much more than just the guy who wins races.

he’s the guy that smiles at dog pictures, giggles when he watches lame cat videos, bites the end of his straw, lets his phone die every night, listens to country to make himself feel better, refuses to watch cable, drinks iced tea by the gallon, sleeps with a nightlight.

mark is more than just the persona he presents and hyuck fucking loves it. he loves learning about mark and he loves letting mark learn about him in return. there’s give and take, not just giving, not just taking. there’s this balance between them, harmony, and peace.

they’re laying in the parking lot on top of a blanket mark found in the diner under the stars. it’s still cold, and hyuck cuddles up next to mark, goosebumps evident on his skin. mark traces the skin with the pads of his fingertips, dragging them up and down, rubbing circles, drawing hearts and words and driving hyuck absolutely fucking crazy.

the stars are nice, but hyuck would rather look at mark’s side profile, even if they are so close that hyuck can really only see his chin unless he strains his neck.

“why do you race?” hyuck asks, fingers finding mark’s and intertwining them. 

mark snorts. “why do you watch?” 

hyuck doesn’t know the answer, so he doesn’t push mark. instead, he just rests his head on mark’s chest. 

“do you believe in love?” hyuck doesn’t know why he feels the need to ask, but he does. and, mark accepts it.

“i do now.”

⋆

sneaking mark into his room while his dad is home is probably one of the stupidest things he’s ever done, and continuing to do so even after they almost got caught is high up there on the list too. but, hyuck always forgets about the consequences when mark’s lips find his.

he’s convinced that mark has some kind of magic up his sleeve because there is no way hyuck can fall in love with one boy so fast. like one second he was standing on a cliff and the next second he was jumping, no thinking or contemplating or wondering if the answer should be yes or no. just jumping.

and, that, to him, is the best kind of love. the love where you don’t have to overthink everything you do, where you don’t have to contemplate what’s wrong and right, where you don’t have to wonder if they’re on the same cliff and jumping with you.

“what are you thinking about?” mark asks, turning on his side to face hyuck. he’s still a little sweaty, cheeks flushed red, neck littered with hickies.

“you,” hyuck answers, eyes wandering mark’s skin. “always you.”

mark smiles, eyelids fluttering shut. “yeah?”

“yeah.” hyuck licks his lips. 

mark’s hand comes up to caress the younger’s cheek, thumb running over the top of his cheekbone. “you’re fucking amazing.”

“yeah?” hyuck raises an eyebrow, unable to keep a smile from crossing over his face.

“yeah.”

⋆

he shouldn’t be doing this. definitely shouldn’t be doing this, but he’s lee donghyuck and he’s always doing a shit ton of stuff he shouldn’t. he thinks it has to be in his dna or something because he is horribly prone to making dumb mistakes.

but, he’s still climbing out his window and onto his roof, looking down, where mark is waiting for him, bandana wrapped around his neck and leather jacket hanging over his shoulders.

hyuck smiles the moment he sees him and waves. he’s on the second floor and jeno will absolutely kill him if he finds him on the roof, so he tries his best to hurry as he climbs down the side of his house. how he doesn’t die, he is unsure, but the moment he’s placing his feet on the ground, mark is there and holding him.

hyuck kisses mark like he means it before silently grabbing his hand and running to mark’s motorcycle parked outside the house gate. again, how they get in and out of the security system, hyuck is unsure, but he doesn’t worry about it too much.

mark gets on his bike and hyuck follows him.

“i have something to show you,” mark mumbles, setting a helmet on hyuck’s head.

“what is it?” hyuck wraps his arms around mark’s waist like he always does.

“you’ll see,” mark replies, putting a helmet on himself and starting up the engine.

they race through the city, mark weaving in and out of lanes to get them to his apartment faster. hyuck relaxes, heartbeat slowing the more he molds his body to fit mark’s. they fit perfectly and hyuck thinks it’s fate, but he doesn’t say it aloud.

when they arrive at mark’s apartment, the older barely stops the bike before he’s jumping off and yanking hyuck to follow him through his parking garage. they move away from mark’s parking spot and towards a different one. one with a shiny new motorcycle with a bow in between the handlebars. 

hyuck tilts his head to the side, biting his lip. “what?”

“happy birthday, baby.” mark grins so wide that it makes his cheeks hurt. 

“y-you didn’t...oh my god,” hyuck lets out, obviously surprised. “holy shit.” he walks over the bike and runs his fingers over the metal, taking in its beauty. “how’d you know?”

“i could just tell,” mark shrugs. “plus, one time when you were drunk you begged to drive my bike--and obviously i refused--but, i figured getting you your own wouldn’t hurt anyone, unless you decide to drive drunk, of course.”

“c’mere,” hyuck murmurs. he takes mark by the collar of his jacket and pulls him forward, connecting their lips. “you’re the best fucking person i’ve ever met, mark lee.”

mark grins. “yeah?”

“yeah.” hyuck kisses mark again before dragging him into his own apartment. he pushes mark against the closed door and kisses him hard, mouth finding its way to the spot on mark’s neck and biting down before licking over the mark he left.

hyuck feels like he can finally put a name to the feeling he has when he’s around mark. _home._

⋆

“you wanna know something?” hyuck asks, fingers playing with mark’s, grazing along his skin and drawing shapes into it.

“what?” mark asks, eyes barely leaving the tv screen. they’re watching the finale of the bachelor in hyuck’s bedroom, door shut, and jeno on guard outside (even though he protested and begging jisung to do it instead).

“are you even listening?” hyuck questions, though it’s not accusingly, just teasing.

mark snorts. “always listening when you speak. i never know when you’re gonna drop a bomb, like when you told me your dad killed the CEO of samsung when he wouldn’t do business with him.”

“hey! i said i _thought_ he did, not that he actually did it. it’s not like he tells me about that stuff or anything.”

“nonetheless, my point stands.”

hyuck giggles. “so, do you wanna know something or not?”

“hit me,” mark smiles, pausing the show and turning to look at hyuck.

“i really fucking love you.”

the words are heavy and loud even though he whispered them.

mark doesn’t react immediately, though hyuck isn’t sure he expected him too. he doesn’t regret what he said, doesn’t start to even when mark takes a moment to show any sign that he comprehended what was said. 

they’re just staring into each other’s eyes. hyuck thinks he can see the whole fucking galaxy in mark’s. 

mark doesn’t respond with words. instead, he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and leans in to kiss hyuck harder and longer, with more passion than he’s ever been kissed with before. his actions speak louder than words.

and, even if he doesn’t say it back, hyuck knows. he knows undoubtedly because mark’s forte isn’t with words, that’s hyuck’s. instead, mark’s forte is speaking silently and loving loudly even with the sound turned off.

⋆

“on a scale of one to ten, how much do you wanna hurt me right now?” donghyuck looks over to jeno who is in the middle of driving them to mark’s race.

“a solid twelve,” jeno answers, voice monotone.

jisung snorts from the backseat.

hyuck smiles to himself. “you’re just a hater.”

“hyuck, you could die. ever since your dad made that deal with the Chinese mafia, there have been so many threats.” jeno sounds exasperated and hyuck sighs.

“there are always threats on my life,” hyuck purses his lips. “i’m a living, breathing target, jen. if i stayed at home every time my dad pissed someone off, i’d never leave.”

“i know,” jeno relents, voice soft. “but, i’m supposed to protect you, hyuck, not walk you straight to your death bed.” 

hyuck takes a moment to respond. “i don’t think you’re ever walking me to my death bed, jeno. i think you’re the reason that i’m living, not just surviving.”

they arrive to the race with a few minutes to spare, giving jeno and jisung enough time to assess the situation and talk with all the other bodyguards that came with. hyuck is standing in a circle of them, walking so that they’re on his 12, 6, 9, 3 and every other time possible.

he doesn’t mind it, though he knows it looks odd to others. 

hyuck sits in his usual spot, jeno and jisung on either side of them. bodyguard after bodyguard are posted all around him, all on the lookout. it puts him on edge, but he tries his best to stay calm. he doesn’t want to send negative energy mark’s way.

the race is the same as usual. mark comes in first place and everyone else follows after. nothing feels out of the ordinary, and hyuck feels his nerves calm the second mark is putting his car and park and stepping onto the pavement.

hyuck throws himself at mark, melting into his hold and squeezing him so tight it probably hurt the older.

jeno and jisung are right next to them and mark raises his eyebrows when they pull away from each other.

“what’s up?” mark asks, suddenly noticing the amount of people surrounding them.

“nothing,” hyuck replies, shaky smile on his face. “you did amazing out there.”

mark takes a moment to answer. “hyuck, what’s going on?”

“what do you m-”

there’s a gunshot. there’s a dozen screams. and, then there’s one of his bodyguards on the ground, bleeding out onto the concrete.

“no!” hyuck shrieks, unable to tear his eyes away. he feels a hand on his wrist, attempting to pull him back and then finally someone yanking him backward so hard he hits the ground with a thud. there’s so much going on, all his bodyguards with their guns out and shooting, his heart beating so hard he can feel it. 

he looks up and mark’s staring back at him, trying to pull him out of the line of fire. jeno and jisung aren’t having much luck, ducked behind mark’s very nice and very new car. whoever is shooting at them seems to have stopped, causing jeno and jisung to cease their firing.

hyuck is shaking, can’t stop shaking, shaking so much that his knees give out and mark catches him before he falls flat on his face.

“hyuck?” mark asks, looking at him worriedly. “baby, are you okay?”

jeno and jisung come over to the two of them. “hyuck?” jeno says, taking him by the chin and forcing him to look at him. “are you with me?”

hyuck nods slowly, unable to speak at all. 

he’s being picked up and shuffled into mark’s car, jeno and jisung telling mark to drive fast and far, not looking back. mark agrees dutifully, buckling hyuck into the passenger’s seat and hitting the gas.

hyuck is frozen still, but mark can’t stop fidgeting. he’s paranoid that there’s someone following them. he drives for so long, he can’t even tell if they’re still in korea or not.

he ends up taking them to an old cottage his parents bought when he was a baby. he hasn’t been back since they passed and apparently he says it aloud because hyuck is moving for the first time and placing a hand on his thigh.

mark shuffles the two of them inside. the place is the same as it had always been. red brick, blankets and pillows strewn over the couch and floor, master bed with the same duvet it always had, mark’s room with a queen size bed and blue comforter on top. 

it’s freezing cold and mark rummages through his closet, shocked to find one of his old hoodies and giving it to hyuck. the younger still hasn’t spoken, not even as mark places him in bed and gets in next to him, holding him as he sobs.

hyuck sobs and sobs and sobs, body trembling and fingers holding onto mark’s arms so tight he’s probably leaving bruises. mark doesn’t care that it hurts, doesn’t care at all. he wants to make hyuck feel better and however he fits into that situation, he’ll accept it.

“you’re okay,” mark murmurs into hyuck’s hair, pulling him closer to his chest. “you’re okay. you’re safe now.”

hyuck just cries harder, if that’s even humanly possible. 

“don’t leave,” hyuck finally lets out, voice soft and rough from the crying. “don’t leave me.”

“i won’t,” mark promises, tears in his eyes just from hearing how terrified hyuck is. “i won’t, i swear to god, i’ll never leave you, donghyuck.”

by the time hyuck finally falls asleep, his tears have dried but his sobs were still going. his grip on mark is still bruisingly hard, but all mark does his pull him in closer and try to fall asleep too.

⋆

when hyuck wakes up, mark is there, watching him through hooded eyes. he looks exhausted, like he hadn’t slept at all, and he probably hadn’t.

“you’re awake,” hyuck whispers, voice still weak. 

“yeah,” mark licks his cracked lips. “so are you.”

hyuck nods and lets his head fall onto mark’s chest again. he can barely even comprehend what happened the previous night and he’s not sure he wants to.

they stay like that for god knows how long. hyuck lets himself zone out and mark decides to try to do the same. they’re both on edge and they both know it.

mark ends up dozing off and hyuck wants him to sleep. it’s easier when they’re asleep. even when his dreams turn to nightmares.

⋆

when mark wakes up, he forces them to get out of bed. hyuck whines, but finally accepts it, allowing mark to pull him out of bed and into the kitchen.

“i don’t have any food,” mark sighs. “sorry.”

“not hungry,” hyuck responds, arms reaching out for mark. mark goes to him easily, letting hyuck fall against him.

“i was so scared,” mark mumbles, knees beginning to wobble. “god, i was so scared i was going to lose you.”

it’s mark’s turn to start to cry and hyuck just lets him do so. he leads them to the couch and mark collapses into hyuck’s body. 

“i-” hyuck chokes out, “i don’t know what scared me more, you getting shot or me.” he takes a deep breath, tears starting to fall. “and when i think about it, i think i was more scared that you were going to get shot. god, what if you died? what if-”

“i love you,” mark blurts out. “i love you so much. i love you so fucking much i don’t know what to do with myself.”

hyuck’s face softens, sobs turning to sniffles. “you what?”

“i love you,” mark repeats, voice steadier. “i. love. you.”

hyuck swallows hard. “you love me.”

“yesterday. today. tomorrow. forever and ever.”

hyuck nods his head. he’s known this information, but hearing it aloud is much different. knowing it and being told it are so different. “forever?”

“and ever.”

⋆

jeno and jisung, along with dozens of other bodyguards, come by around noon, bearing supplies for them to live there for a few weeks.

as jeno explains it, hyuck’s dad wants his son out of harms way and the only way to do that is to keep him secluded until he can take out the people who attempted to kill him. hyuck is all for it, not minding getting to spend 24/7 with mark.

mark just accepts it without complaints. he doesn’t grumble like hyuck when jeno states that there will be bodyguards on duty at all times. in fact, he agrees wholeheartedly that there should be bodyguards. 

hyuck supposes that mark has never truly comprehended the fact that he has a bounty over his head all the time. and, he shouldn’t have to. not in a regular, more functional relationship. but, hyuck’s life is far from normal and he just has to pray that mark sticks around even with everything else going on. 

“what are you thinking about?” mark asks, fingers threading through hyuck’s recently dyed hair. a light brown, soft from the coconut oil. 

“you love me right?” hyuck looks up at mark who furrows his eyebrows.

“of course i do.”

“does that mean you’re going to stick around? even when things like what happened last night happen again? b-because i’m never _not_ going to be a target and if you stay with me, there’s going to be a higher chance that i die...or you die...or someone you love dies. it really fucking sucks, but there’s nothing i ca-”

“of course i’m staying,” mark mumbles, voice soft and sweet to hyuck’s ears. he sounds genuine and sincere and it makes hyuck want to cry with relief. “you didn’t pick your father, i didn’t pick mine. i love you, lee donghyuck. don’t forget that.”

hyuck nods his head. “who would’ve thought...months after you called me an entitled brat we’d be here?”

mark laughs at this. “me.”

hyuck twists to look at him incredulously. “yeah? how so?”

“i had to see what you were made of, babe. you have grit, strength, confidence, hope. you’ve got it all. and, that’s why we’re here together today. i’ve been infatuated with you since the first time we talked. been in love with you since our first date.”

“you mean it?” hyuck asks, just to be one-hundred percent sure mark does.

“yes. yes. yes. a thousand times yes.” mark takes hyuck but the cheeks and kisses him hard. mark wants to say more, but his mind can’t find the words to explain what he’s thinking. instead, he just kisses hyuck. and kisses him. and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment to make me smileeeee
> 
> bahaha thank u if u read i haven't written in a while go easy on me
> 
> \- liv <33333
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/flirtmarkno)
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jenoverse)


End file.
